


Holocene

by warmsands



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmsands/pseuds/warmsands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was chemistry there and they both felt it (probably). It never goes past kissing and very suggestive flirting, and so Piper is left with a nagging doubt. Does her heart also beat out of her chest when she sees her? Does her mind feel like it's buzzing whenever she's near? Is this all just her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holocene

_"Someway, baby, it's part of me, apart from me"_

_You're laying waste to Halloween_

 

 

            Darla thought the dynamic changed between them when they went to the stream together to bathe. She wasn’t so timid when she slipped off her armor and walked to the enclosed shack she built over the water for some semblance of privacy. She did notice, however, that Piper had become a bit more reserved.

            “Oh Piper,” Darla breathed when she saw the blood crusting down her back. “You got cut up back here. Let me look at it for you.” She didn’t even give her a chance to speak, already wiping off the blood so she can tend to the wound. Her movements were slow, and she tried not to get distracted with the soft skin beneath her fingers as she cleaned her up. She knew she should have taken a step back and breathe because it was the most intimate she had been with someone in a while, but she couldn’t find it in herself to pull away.

            Piper’s breathing was fast and slightly erratic, but the effort to keep it under control was noticeable. She couldn’t stop the sly smile forming at her lips if she tried. At that moment, Darla knew there was something there. She felt it, and she was left grinning to herself for the rest of the week.

           

 

 

            The survivor was bleeding heavily, resting against the concrete wall of a run-down factor once the last ghoul was shot dead. She was breathing heavily, clutching at Piper as she frantically bandaged the bleeding wound on her thigh. They’ve already gone through a whole roll of gauze but the bleeding wouldn’t stop. She finally jammed a stimpak inside her thigh and breathed when she felt the drug work its magic, her skin weaving itself closed gradually.

            Darla squeezed her eyes shut in pain and held the reporter so tightly. “Blue, I gotta move and make sure your bandage is tight enough,” she said softly and tried to pry her fingers off her.

            “No, please stay,” she sighed and tried to get closer to Piper. She was shivering now, chattering her teeth. Her skin felt burning hot when she rubbed up against her. Now she was worried all over again.

            “I’m not going anywhere,” she muttered quietly, running her cool hands over her forehead to brush her hair back. “You have a fever, Darla. How are you feeling?” She fished for a can of purified water, cracking it open and pressing it up to her lips.

            Darla drank some slowly, closing her eyes and sighing when she felt the coolness in her throat. She opened her eyes again to look up at Piper, making her freeze. She smiled and turned her head slightly to bury her nose in her stomach. “Better,” she hummed and closed her eyes again, falling asleep.

            Meanwhile, the reporter was wide awake and alert. Her heart was hammering in her chest when she looked down to look at her again. There she was, long lashes fanning out and creating shadows against her full cheeks. She continued to stroke her hair because the opportunity was there. She helped her ride out the rest of her fever until her wound was better.

            The survivor woke first, reaching out for Piper in a panic when she was trying to assimilate to her surroundings. “What the fuck? Where am I?” She muttered and groaned when she felt something pull on her leg. The muscle was still torn, patching itself up with the help of her chems. “Oh God, yeah, that happened…”

            Piper helped her sit up on her own as she came out of her own slumber. “Your fever went down,” she hummed thoughtfully as she touched around Darla’s forehead without second thought. She flushed when she caught her staring at her intensely, as though she were calculating her every movement. “Ah—er, we should get going?”

            Darla didn’t say anything just yet. She leaned closer to Piper, pinning her in place when their noses brushed up against each other. Their eyes were still fixed on each other until the reporter closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly. When her lips had puckered slightly, Darla took that as a go-ahead to close the distance and press a kiss against her.

            It was sweet and simple. Piper felt her heart pounding up to her ears, her cheeks stinging from the blood rushing to them…she was grateful mind couldn’t be read because hers was surely screaming now. When she felt Darla’s lip press against hers a little more insistently, her own parted to welcome her.

            The reporter had never felt this exhilarated by a kiss before, but the softness of the other and the wet glide of her tongue had her buzzing. She was the first to pull away, opening her eyes to stare at the survivor with a shine of excitement coloring her expression.

            Darla smiled and pressed another chaste kiss on her lips. “Thank you, Pipes,” she almost whispered. “Now let’s head back. I’m itching for my own bed again.”

            Piper couldn’t help but wonder if she mentioned her bed on purpose.

 

 

            “How in the world did the Halloween decorations survive the blast?” Darla wondered aloud as they wandered an abandoned neighborhood. The festive pumpkins were hanging on many of the entrances, looking as creepy as ever. “I still haven’t torn mine down so I shouldn’t judge, I suppose.”

            Piper trailed behind her (for obvious reasons) and took a look at the round pumpkin with legs. She asked herself that as well. “Lots of weird things survived the blast, Blue,” she shrugged. “I mean, look at you.”

            Darla swung her head around to give her a mockingly offended look. “Excuse me? Are you calling me weird?” She huffed. The reporter stifled her laugh behind her hand and simply shrugged. “Well, fine. You got me there actually.” She flicked her press cap until it fell to the floor.

            “Hey!” Piper gasped and bent over to snatch her hat back up. “Geeze, even you agreed. Weirdo.”

            This time, Darla didn’t try to warn her from tackling her down and roughhousing. They both laughed as they tried to tickle or disarm the other, only managing to cover each other in a film of dust and grime. They only stopped when Piper had finally pinned her to the ground, staring down at her through her excited breathing.

            Darla stared up at her with a gleam in her eye as she grinned wide. Piper relished in how she turned it into a look of shock when she bent down to smash her lips against hers. Their kiss turned heated in seconds, biting and teasing at each other while their hands touched and caressed.

            This is how it goes for the rest of their journey.

 

           

            Piper was given the chance to relax for a week while Darla went out with Strong to intimidate raiders that had been taunting one of their settlements. She decided to spend her time with Cait and Deacon, having a couple of drinks while they talked the night away. Of course, there was no way she could escaped the inevitable conversation of her infatuation with their sole survivor.

            “So, you two have been awfully close lately,” Cait said with a smug look. Piper _knows_ she caught them kissing once before, so this really shouldn’t be a surprise. “When did you two become an item?”

            Deacon at least has the decency to look surprised. “I’m sorry, did you say an item?” He asked with an almost teasing lilt to his tone.

            Piper flushed a terrible red, hating that her body was so damn honest. The question had, however, gotten her thinking. “Well, I mean, we aren’t really an item?” She said weakly. She considered the fact that when they kissed, it was always fleeting and they never actually talked about it when they weren’t eating each other’s faces. They hadn’t even labeled themselves an item.

            This normally wouldn’t her. She didn’t need labels to justify what she felt for Darla. But now she was perturbed with the fact that they haven’t gone any farther with each other. They didn’t sit down and decide they belonged to each other. Now she was panicking, wondering if the kisses even meant anything.

            “Woah darlin’, you look like you’re about to pass out,” Cait laughed and patted Piper’s back. “You two really haven’t done anything other than sneak a couple of pecks? _Really_?” Deacon looked like he found that hard to believe too.

            “You two practically hang off each other whenever you’re together,” he smirked and took a swig of his beer. “We’re all pretty sure you two are dating.”

            Piper looked desperate now. “But we haven’t _talked_ ,” she added miserably. “What if this is nothing to her? What if she’s just getting her kicks out in the Commonwealth because she’s bored and lonely?” She was playing every worst scenario possible, clutching at her hair. It was not a good idea to get drunk and have this conversation. She knew this now.

            “Relax,” Cait cut her off. “We all have seen how you two are with each other. She likes you. You’re an idiot if you don’t see it.” Deacon nodded in agreement. “See? Even the all-seeing Deacon thinks so too.”

            He grinned and wiped imaginary dust off his shoulder. “Don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I am pretty observant,” he said. “She likes you, babe. It’s a full on crush, if I do say so myself. One time, I caught her staring at you while you changed into your armor.”

            That only made Piper flush even worse. At least now she had grounds to bring up this conversation. Next time she saw Blue, she’d ask her what she really felt. Then the hammering in her chest might finally calm down a little.

 

 

 

            That last part was impossible, Piper realized. They were traveling together again, stopping by a brand new settlement they had just founded. After Darla set up a bed, she stripped out of her armor and laid down with a sigh. “Wanna sleep with me? I’m a little too lazy to make another one,” she hummed with a slight drawl. 

            “Uh, yeah sure,” the reporter stammered. She stripped down to her thin shirt and pants, sliding next to Darla with unexpected ease. It didn’t help that she was facing her directly, making no move to give her more room.

            There they were, pressed up against each other while Piper was reeling in her mind. Her conversation with Deacon and Cait kept replaying in her mind and now she wanted nothing more than to bring it up to Darla. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to bring up ‘the talk’ while she was pressed up against the object of her affections and desires. That didn’t seem to stop her.

            “What are we?!” She asked in an involuntary shout, startling the survivor awake. “I mean, ugh… this already went terribly.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. Now that it was out in the open, she felt free to ramble her case like she usually does. “I like you—so much—and we kiss and we do all these things together but I can’t help but wonder if this is just me. Do you feel the same way? Because I totally understand if you don’t. I could cause you hell…”

            “Piper,” Darla managed to cut in with a soft voice. “Relax. You’re doing that thing again where you don’t breathe when you talk.”

            The reporter looked at her carefully before taking a deep breath, then out. “Please,” she breathed and closed her eyes. “Please just answer my question.”

                        “I love you,” she answered almost too easily. There was something about her that had Darla’s head reeling. From the moment she yelled at Danny Sullivan when he locked her out of the city and conspired with her to let her into the old baseball stadium, to this moment here in her old home in Sanctuary, she knew this had to be _something_. She looks vulnerable and open, unsure of whether or not she was being teased. Darla had never seen Piper like this.

            There was a long pause with Piper doing nothing but staring in shock. Eventually, she shook herself out of her reverie. “Blue…I’m loud and I’m pushy,” the reporter tells her hesitantly, looking down at her fumbling hands. “Why would you want to be with someone like me?”

            Darla looks at her as though she’s crazy. “Someone like you? Is it so hard to believe that I could fall for you?” Because she’s laying it all out now. She’s wanted to hold Piper for so long, and she didn’t understand where it came from. One minute she’s being interviewed for the paper, trailing off about the hope she has for this ruined world as she rebuilds it, the next they’re fighting ghouls off each other’s backs.

            She cupped the reporter’s face and leaned in for a kiss, this time deepening it as soon as the other unraveled for her. It was the hottest they have had, their breaths being held until someone pulled away only to pull in for more. “Don’t tell me you thought I didn’t like you,” she muttered against her lips with a slight smile. “I thought I made it clear.”

            Piper looked like she was about to cry. “We never talked about it,” she huffed. “It was always just kissing and flirting, but we never went further than just a few kisses. What was I supposed to think?”

            Darla frowned and considered her words for a moment. “You’re right,” she nodded finally. “I should have said something outright. Who knew your investigative skills were so sad when it came to romance, Pipes.”

            The reporter scowled back at her but felt her lips shift into a sly smile. “So you really like me, huh?”

            “I really, really do.”

            They were an item. Officially girlfriend and girlfriend. Piper felt like she was in grade school again, getting excited over a reciprocated crush. Their tongues laved at each other as they both rode the wave of excitement that came with their confessions. Their hips were naturally swaying against each other, searching for some sort of friction.

            Darla had to pull away and smiled at the reluctant whine that came from Piper. “Are your hands clean?” She asked tentatively while she repositioned herself on the bed and settled between the other’s legs. Her fingers were hooking into the waist band of her pants, tugging lightly.

            Piper bit her lip in excitement. “Took a bath and everything,” she confirmed, wiggling her hips. They took that as their go ahead to undress until they were completely naked. She was in awe of Darla’s body, her hands running over the slightly defined lines of her muscles beneath soft brown skin. “God, how are you so hot?”

            Darla grinned down at her as her own hands gave her the same treatment. They cupped her breasts, her fingers gradually sliding over in a groping movement until they were pinching her nipples. Piper felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched her. How long had they both been waiting for this? How long had she wanted to taste her?

            Maybe, if they both stop being so cowardly they would agree that it was that first time Darla cleaned Piper’s wound during their first bath. Now her fingers were gliding over velvet wet skin, making her cry out whenever her fingertips teased that small bundle of nerves. “I’ve needed this,” she hummed while she slid two fingers inside of her, starting to fuck her in tune with the subtle jerks of her hips. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to see you like this. Under me.”

            Piper came straight way. It’s almost pathetic, she thought in the back of her mind, but she felt so gooey and happy that she can’t even feel embarrassed. She’s still coming down from the high of her orgasm, not noticing Darla slide down the bed so she can put her head between her thighs and run her tongue against her clit. She cried out and clutched her hair, tugging slightly when the tip of her tongue kept pushing against her insistently.

            “God, give me a minute,” Piper panted but rolled her hips up to meet her tongue every time it ran down the whole length of her. She squeezed her eyes shut when Darla hummed right against that annoying soft spot that made her twitch whenever it was touched. “Darla…let me touch you too.”

            The other paused and looked up at her, smiling and kissing a trail up her inner thighs until she propped herself up on her elbows. “But you’re so cute like this,” she muttered and closed her lips around her clit one more time, making her moan so loudly she was sure they were broadcasting their new settlement enough to gather more people.

            Piper gripped Darla’s hair hard and pulled her up, making her a little breathless once her face was hovering above her own. She leaned up to kiss her, sliding her hands down to grip her ass and force her closer. Her thigh was between her legs well enough for her to grind down on it slightly.

            Her hand drifted down her lover’s stomach, fingertips brushing lightly against the soft mound between her legs until they probed enough to penetrate her lightly. Darla’s breath hitched and she held still as Piper explored, touching and teasing until she was grinding down on her. It felt as though she were riding her fingers, leaning up so she could get better traction and move more.

            Piper stared up at her in absolute amazement. She watched her breasts and bit her lip until she gave in and closed her mouth around a nipple, sucking hard while her fingers worked fast against her. It was so useful to be born a girl and know every soft spot she might have, working her the same way she used to work herself on those lonely nights with the vibrating toy she had bought off Myrna. She was even more amazed when she felt Darla tighten around her fingers as she came, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came down from the high of her orgasm.

            She sighed in satisfaction and lay on top of the reporter, burying her face in her chest while she spread love marks all around her skin. Piper giggled at the foreign feeling of a mouth on her but realized this was much better than fondling herself. Eventually, they simply lay against each other with sated looks on their faces.

            “What took us so long?” Piper asked out loud, her fingers brushing through Darla’s jet black hair.

            “Me,” she admitted and closed her eyes. “I needed time to get my own feelings sorted. I guess I was still somewhat stuck in time.”

            Piper knew what she meant immediately, so she accepted that as a valid answer. It didn’t matter anymore. Now they were together. Now they were a full-blown couple. Now she could tell Cait that Darla’s boobs are as amazing as they all thought. She felt her heart brimming with love, squeezing her girlfriend so tightly she was sure she couldn’t breathe anymore.

            Darla didn’t complain. She let Piper pet and kiss her as she pleased. She even let her eat her out as she did earlier, teaching her which way to push her tongue to make her come embarrassingly fast. They didn’t get out of bed until someone’s stomach rumbled for food. It was when they set up a cooking fire and fed each other some boiled vegetables that they realized this was more than _something_.

            This was everything now.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time properly writing femslash and I absolutely love it. Inspired by a Bon Iver song.


End file.
